


And I Know I Was Born To Be Yours

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Feeling each other's emotions and pain, Flashbacks, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Making Out, Memories, Polyamory, Soulbonds, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Chris is about to spend the holidays with his soulmates Peter and Noah in a remote cabin in the middle of nowhere. While a blizzard is raging, Chris remembers the past and looks into the future. - Soulmate AU, where they feel the emotions and pain of their mates.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	And I Know I Was Born To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seven_Oomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for Ben (Seven_Oomen), I hope you like it <3

The blizzard seems to come out of nowhere. 

When Chris stopped the car in front of the cabin and walked towards it, a fully shifted Peter trotting after him with his nose on the ground, the flakes were still light, floating softly in the breeze and occasionally getting caught in Peter’s grey fur. 

But by now, the outside world is a flickering wall of white and Chris is glad to be inside. 

The cabin is nothing special. It is small and the furnishing is spare, but it will be enough for the three of them. The most important thing is the bed, and it really is big enough, like the man Chris rented the cabin from had promised. Chris also wanted the cabin to be remote. Far away from Beacon Hills. He wanted privacy. Just for a few days, he wanted to be with his soulmates and no one else. So he picked something in the middle of the wilderness, surrounded by mountains and miles away from the next village. 

Chris looks outside, trying to see through the snow and frowns, when he can’t even make out his car in the flurry of flakes. He is glad now, that they bought so much food and firewood before they came here. But he is worrying about Noah. Is the druid going to find his way in this white chaos? Chris carefully feels for the bond. All he can sense is a bit of cold and … impatience. Maybe, Chris thinks, mildly amused, he and Peter should have waited for Noah. The druid probably thinks they are having fun without him. 

But in fact, they are still just getting settled. That means doing kind of boring things like unpacking suitcases - well, Chris has been unpacking, while Peter remained in his wolf form, watched him working for a while and finally strolled towards the fireplace, glancing up at Chris and yawning dramatically. 

“You’re letting me do all the work,” Chris muttered, shaking his head. But he still stoked the fireplace and laid out the red, fuzzy blanket he brought from home in front of it, murmuring a teasing, “Here you go, your majesty.” Peter huffed and curled up on the blanket immediately, putting his head on his paws and watching the flames with heavy eyes. His ears perk up whenever the fire causes the wood to crack, but overall, he seems to be relaxed and enjoy the warmth. 

Chris is glad. It hasn’t always been like this. He still remembers the campfire the pack insisted on. Still remembers the fear in Peter’s eyes, that he tried to mask with snide comments. When the flames grew and the sparks flew everywhere, Peter told everyone he got better things to do and disappeared with hasty steps, barely trying to make his escape look like anything else. 

Noah went after him. Chris waited a few minutes, before he followed them. When Peter was like this, when he felt both ashamed for his fear and for running away although he was the Alpha, Noah could calm him down way better. Chris tended to be too gruff. Which would only be answered by more gruffy remarks from Peter. 

Then there was the fast spreading wildfire last summer, making the air taste like ash. Chris and Noah spent most of it in Peter’s apartment, distracting the wolf with cuddles and words. 

By now, Peter seems to be able to deal with his fear of fire, as long as the flames are contained and controlled, and as long as at least one of his mates is with him. 

But no matter how calm he seems near a fire, Chris has no doubt Peter will never forget what the flames did to him. What he lost in them. 

Chris still remembers waking up in the middle of the night, his whole body in hot, sharp pain. He had to bite into a pillow, to keep himself from screaming. He was writhing on the bed, the pain drowning out every coherent thought. He barely noticed the hand on his back, Victoria calling out his name, then calling someone else, her voice floating away. 

Chris sobbed into the crumpled bed sheets. He cried because it hurt, but he also cried because he knew one of his soulmates was going through hell right now. 

When he heard about the fire in the morning, he was sick. He kneeled on the bathroom floor, clutching the toilet seat and vomiting again and again. Until there was nothing left but bitter bile. 

If the soulmark didn't only make them feel each other’s emotions and pain, but also showed it, he would be carrying Peter’s scars on his body now. Chris swallows heavily.

“Chris?” Peter is back in his human form. He reaches for the blanket, wraps it around his naked body and gets up, keeping his eyes on Chris. “What’s it? You are smelling sad.” 

“It’s nothing, I was just lost in my thoughts,” Chris murmurs, turning towards the window and staring into the flickering white. 

Peter steps behind him and wraps his arms around him, putting his chin on Chris’ shoulder. “We’ve been mates for so long now, but you still seem to forget I can sense lies just as well as emotions,” he says. 

Chris smiles weakly. There is no hiding from his mates. “I’ve been thinking about my biggest screw up. Turning away from you and Noah, going with my father and trying to be a good son to him. And … the fire. How I woke up at night, feeling … feeling your pain.” He shivers and feels Peter’s arms tightening around him. “I’m still sorry,” Chris breathes. “I’m still so fucking sorry.” 

“I know,” Peter says, his breath tickling Chris’ neck. “It’s okay. You’re here now. Noah is going to be here soon too. I couldn’t be happier, knowing I will spend the holidays with my soulmates. The past is in the past. We never have to go through the kind of pain again."

Chris knows then, that Peter is remembering too. Is remembering the different kinds of pain they shared with each other. 

Peter and Noah felt Chris’ desperation, when he failed to satisfy his father yet again. They felt his pain, when Gerard's belt hit his back. 

Chris and Peter felt Noah’s heartbreak when his mother died. They felt the pulse of energy that he accidentally created in his pain and that caused the moon-shaped scar on his chest. The pulse of energy that made him realize he had magic, just like his father and grandfather. Powerful magic. Dangerous magic. There was a lot of more pain while Noah was trained. 

Yes, they felt everything. The aches and pulses and burns. The deep pit of hopelessness and regret. 

There was so much pain. Chris sometimes wonders if any other soulmates go through so much pain. 

But there wasn’t only pain. There were good things as well. Chris thinks he will always remember the first time he felt Peter and Noah glowing with want and lust. Knowing that Chris was the reason for that intensified everything, imprinted it in Chris’ heart. He gave them his own want in return, once upon a time on a secret clearing only Peter knew and showed them. He gave them everything, laying in soft grass, under the moon and the stars. 

It was everything he wanted, and he still turned away from it, when Gerard told him to forget his ridiculous soulbonds and follow his destined path - the path of the hunter, the Argent heir. Gerard threatened to kill Peter and Noah in the worst possible ways. Peter first, because it would weaken Noah to lose a soulmate, because it would weaken his magic. He painted horrible pictures and Chris couldn’t bear them. 

He left Beacon Hills. He left the best thing he ever had in his life. He left his loves behind. And the bonds vibrated in pain. Pain, confusion, hurt, abandonment. The feelings followed him wherever he went, subdued due to the great distance between him and his soulmates, but not gone. Never gone. 

Chris hated himself. He hated himself so much. The echo vibrates through him right now and he hears Peter growling softly, pressing his cheek against his neck and stroking his fingers over Chris’ back in an attempt to calm his mate down. 

Chris reaches up to run his fingers through Peter’s hair - it is longer again, curling at the ends how Chris likes it the most - and takes a deep breath. 

After the fire, he came back to Beacon Hills. Peter’s pain brought him back. He sat in the hospital, reached out to take Peter’s hand in his, and wept. Noah entered the room sometime, finding him there. The druid sat on the other side of the bed, wordlessly, taking Peter’s free hand. They talked later, exchanging longing glances, until they finally ended up in each other’s arms, their bonds locking together after years. Noah told Chris he has a son now. Stiles. 

After Chris left, Peter and Noah drifted apart as well, like the missing piece was dissolving the whole puzzle they once had formed. Peter stayed with his family and went through the training of a Left Hand, to be able to protect them.

Noah went on dates with Claudia, another druid, and they had a son. Then, an illness took Claudia away. It hurt, Noah said, his eyes full of tears. It hurt a lot. And it will never stop hurting. Like the severed connections to his soulmates never stopped hurting. And Chris cried for him. For them. 

On a full moon, Chris spent the night at Noah’s house. He laid on the couch and woke up, when his bond to Peter was pulsing with something new. There was pain, but there was also satisfaction. Confused, Chris drove to the hospital and was shocked to find out that Peter wasn’t in his room. 

He woke Noah and they went searching, only to find Peter under a bridge, naked and shivering. Chris was surprised to see his eyes flashing red. Peter was an Alpha now. The spark found him after the fire. 

Under the power of the moon, Peter’s wolf took control, eager to run, eager for revenge. It took them a while to realize Peter managed to bite a teenager in his frenzy. Scott McCall. The son of one of the nurses taking care of Peter when he was in a coma. And Stiles’ friend. The world is a small place … 

They all worked together to find the ones responsible for the fire and taught Scott how to control the wolf inside him. It wasn’t easy, nor pretty, but slowly, they all grew together, learning how to be a proper pack and how to protect the territory like the Hales did. Their latest addition is Isaac, a teenager abused by his father and now living with Melissa and Scott. 

Chris is ripped out of his thoughts and memories, when there is a knock at the door and Peter perks up, his eyes flashing red. “He’s here,” he says, contentment in his voice. 

Chris smiles. He opens the door and Noah stumbles in with a muttered curse, bringing in a whiff of cold and snow. The druid’s clothes are wet and his cheeks are reddened. Chris feels a wave of joy at the sight of his mate and at the spark of emotion coming from all bonds at once. He hugs Noah, ignoring the wet, cold clothes. Peter joins them, wrapping his arms around both of them, rumbling in satisfaction. 

“Could you maybe let me come in properly first?” Noah asks, but he’s smiling, the dimples around his eyes deepening when he presses his forehead against Peter’s briefly and then rubs their cheeks together in a gesture of scenting, like the wolf taught to the humans. 

After, Chris shows Noah where he can leave his clothes and makes all of them tea, well coffee for Peter because he refuses to drink “hot water smelling like mud”. 

“So,” Noah says, looking around. “Here we are. Alone, at last.” 

“Alone,” Peter agrees and raises his mug in a mock gesture of cheering. “Finally without the brats.” 

“Are you sure Stiles didn’t crawl into your trunk?” Chris asks Noah, arching a brow. 

“I double-checked,” Noah grins. 

Peter snorts into his coffee. “You better check four or five times. That boy is worse than me, when I was at that age. And I sneaked into a lot of secret pack meetings.” But there is a certain fondness sparkling in his eyes. Chris knows Peter practically adopted Stiles. 

Noah shakes his head. “Trust me, he’s glad to have the house for himself for a few days. It’s the holidays. I bet Scott and Isaac are already there and they are playing some video game, high on energy drinks and pizza.” 

Chris smiles. “It’s almost Christmas. And it’s been a tough year. Everyone deserves a break and a good time, right?” 

“Right,” Peter agrees, his fingers wandering over Chris’ arm. “Good time. _I_ was promised a good time. When is that going to start?” 

Noah laughs. “I thought good time just means this. Tea, coffee, a fire and talks?” 

Peter pouts. “Well, that’s _okay time_. Good time means being in bed. And naked.” 

“You are only wearing a blanket, so you are already naked,” Chris points out. 

“But not in bed,” Peter huffs, rolling his eyes theatrically. 

“Well, we can change that,” Chris smirks. Then, he gets up and reaches for Peter, heaving him up and throwing him over his shoulder. Peter makes a protesting snarling noise and Noah laughs. “Have you been working out, Argent? Or did Peter bite you and I missed the transition?” he teases.

Chris chuckles and flexes his muscles some more just for Noah, carrying Peter towards the bedroom and throwing him on the bed. 

“You are going to suffer for this,” Peter tells him, “I am going to tickle you breathless, Argent. I know all the vulnerable spots!” 

Chris shuts him up with a deep kiss and unwraps Peter’s body, throwing the blanket onto the floor. He strokes his hands along Peter’s sides longingly, feeling the wolf shuddering under his touch. Peter’s hands come up to stroke over Chris’ back and it feels so good to be so close. So damn warm. Chris closes his eyes and presses his hips against Peter’s, feeling the wolf is as hard as he is. 

He hears a quiet moan and when Chris looks up, he sees Noah standing at the edge of the bed, eyes sparkling druid white. Chris knows Noah is feeling it too. Feels how all their bonds are singing. How they are pulsing in want and lust and warmth.

They were born for each other. And that they overcame so many obstacles just proves it. 

Chris gives over to the feeling of rightness, of contentment, and he gives it right back to his mates. 

This is where he is supposed to be.


End file.
